


Játékszer

by Giccskiralyno



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human!jarvis, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pets, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giccskiralyno/pseuds/Giccskiralyno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki szórakozni akar és meg is teszi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Játékszer

 

Tony éppen egy általa rémunalmasnak tartott értekezleten ült. A konzultáció legalább két teljes órája zajlott, ő pedig immár tucatjára adta a jelenlévők tudtára, hogy mennyire monoton ezeknek a számára felesleges ügyeknek a boncolgatása. A méretes ásításra az öltönyösök közül senki nem figyelt fel, hiszen már megszokták, hogy felettesük jóval többet enged meg magának, mint amennyit ők megtehetnek.

 

A bürokrácia nem az ő asztala volt, ez tény. Ő egy gyakorlatias, alkotó világlátáshoz szokott, amit a reál tudományok, különösen a matematika és a fizika terén közelített meg.

 

Tony éppen a széke hátsó két lábán hintázott, alsó végtagjait az üvegasztalon nyugtatva.Külsős szemmel ez a fajta viselkedés az abszolút tiszteletlenség és udvariatlanság tükörképe volt, ám beosztottjai olyasformán tolerálták, mint egy hiperaktív gyereket, akinek birtokában volt a határtalan zsenialitás. Ő persze erről nem tudott semmit, csupán élvezte a mindenki felől érkező és egyben elvárt toleranciát.

 

Mindenki a vetített prezentációra függesztette tekintetét, kivétel persze őt. Nagyon nem volt most ínyére egy halom papírt tologatni, az órákon keresztül tartó elemezgetésekről nem beszélve. Az egészet elintézte volna pár perc alatt, hogy aztán az újonnan szerzett, tűzpiros oldtimerével száguldozzon fel-alá a város utcáin, élvezve a járgányhoz tartozó elegáns életérzést, ami körüllengi.

 

Váratlanul megtorpant, mikor a telefonja a zsebében rezegni kezdett. Emlékei szerint már az értekezlet előtt lenémította és levette róla a rezgést. De akkor...

 

Visszaereszkedett az első két széklábra és kihalászta a zsebéből a mobilját.

A készülékre pillantva konstatálta, hogy vészhívása érkezett Jarvistól. Igen, már emlékezett. Ő volt az egyetlen kivétel, akit a listára tett, hogy bármikor észre tudja venni, ha valami fontos ügyben keresi.

 

\- Tisztelt hölgyeim és uraim! Elnézésüket kérem, de nekem most sürgősen távoznom kell – közölte a lehető legkomolyabb hangnemében, mikor a jelenlévő nagyjából egy tucat ember tekintete mind rászegeződött. A fekete ceruzaszoknyát és hófehér inget viselő nő tekintete rosszallóan pásztázta Tony alakját, ám ő maga nem szólt egy szót sem.

 

Tony kisétált, majd óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, hiszen végre kicsit megmozgathatta elnehezült tagjait. Ismét kézbe vette a készülékét, ám mikor vissza akarta hívni Jarvist, a vonal valamiért süket volt.

 

Nem tétovázott. A következő pillanatban már a hatalmas folyosón rohant a lift felé, hogy a tizenkettedik emeletről a földszintre jusson. Hihetetlen rossz előérzete támadt. Jarvis nem hívná őt egy esetleges áramszünet esetén, a programjában lévő hibákról meg bizonyára nem egy tárgyalás kellős közepén számolna be.

 

\- Bassza meg, Jarvis! – szitkozódott fennhangon, mikor a lift még nem érte el az emeletet, amin tartózkodott, viszont az adrenalin a vérében már így is hihetetlen mennyiségben jelen volt. - Mi a franc történhetett?

 

Pár pillanat múlva kinyílt a lift és öt másik ember fogadta. Az ajtó egy gombnyomást követően bezáródott, majd a lift halk zümmögéssel elindult lefelé.

Tonynak ebben a pillanatban jutott ismét eszébe, hogy milyen jó is lenne egy liftet veszély esetére, privát használatra beüzemelni.

 

Egy örökkévalóság volt, mire kinyílt az ajtó és a földszinti recepció felé vezető folyosót látta maga előtt. A földalatti magánparkolóba vette az irányt. Mihelyst behuppant a napsárga Lamborghini bőrülésére, remegő kezével igyekezett a slusszkulcsot a nyílásba helyezni.

 

Alig pár perc múlva már elhagyta a mélygarázs bejáratát és hihetetlen sebességgel vágtatott a Stark Torony felé.Mikor belépett, a lift valamiért nem mozdult.

 

\- Jarvis, nyisd ki! - Hangjában az idegesség mellett némi félelem is csengett.

 

Nem érkezett válasz, viszont a liftajtó magától kitárult. Beszállt. Érezte, ahogy egyre feljebb suhan és a klausztrofóbia ismét kissé a hatalmába keríti, az ismeretlentől való félelme nyomására. Tágas tér kellett volna, levegő, ami a tüdejébe jut, friss vérrel fel az agyáig, hogy lenyugodjon és nyomában visszatérjen a Stark-féle lazaság. A jelen pillanatban ez most nem adatott meg. Várnia kellett. Gyűlölte a várakozást.

 

Ahogy egyre feljebb haladt, a szíve úgy kezdett el mind jobban dobolni a fülében, mintha egy élő rockkoncerten lett volna. Fogalma sem volt, mikor érezhette legutoljára ezt a fajta pánikot, ami jelenleg a hatalmába kerítette.

 

Jarvis körülvette mindenhol. Kiszolgálta az igényeit, segített neki az élet minden területén. Néha már-már úgy tekintett rá, mintha egy láthatatlan élettársa, egyes helyzetekben pedig szeretője lett volna. Igen, Jarvis csak egy program volt, hideg, gépies, érzelemmentes, ám néha valóban olyan emberi gesztusokat tett alkotója felé, mintha egy testetlen segítőtárs lett volna jelen az ő életében. Hiába tudhatta őt a saját zsenialitása egyik termékének, ha Jarvis a kezdeti magból kiindulva naponta bővítette a maga tudását az általa tapasztalt emberi formulákkal. Ezáltal már az évek során kinőtte magát és saját személyiséget kreált ezekből a mintákból és tapasztalatokból.

 

Ezen elgondolkodva kicsit vissza is jutott félelmei gyökeréhez, meglelte azokat a miérteket, amire jelenleg vágyott és ami valamennyira segített neki, hogy ismét hideg fejjel szemlélje az őt körülvevő problémákat.

 

 _Bármi is történt Jarvisszal, én igyekszem megóvni_ _ő_ _t._

Ez a sziklaszilárd elhatározás a pillanat törtrésze alatt kitéphetetlen gyökereket eresztett elméjében.

A liftajtó halk surrogással kinyílt. Jarvis nem köszöntötte őt a szokásos, udvarias, angol akcentusán.

 

 _Itt valami_ _rohadtul_ _nincs rendben._

 

Az otthonban csend honolt. Olyan furcsa és Tony számára már ijesztő némaság, amit csak igen ritkán tapasztal meg az ember. Körülnézett és megállapította, hogy nem lát semmi rendkívülit. Ebben a pillanatban az is megfordult a fejében, hogy csak a paranoiája játszik vele. Vagy mégsem? Jarvis csak akkor intéz segélyhívást, ha valami nagyon nagy probléma adódik, ami veszélyezteti Tony vagy az otthona, beleértve a saját épségét.

 

Tony reflexszerűen a műhely felé vezető lépcsősor irányába indult. Mikor leért, az üvegajtón túlra tekintve, a világos, letisztult berendezésű helyiséget pásztázva hirtelen nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Hangtalanul kinyitotta az ajtót, majd megakadt a szeme a szokatlan és elsőre rémisztő jelenségen.

 

Egy remegő férfi térdelt a padlón, kisírt szemekkel, felpeckelt szájjal, összekötött kezekkel, anyaszült meztelenül. Még soha nem látta, de az alak, amint észrevette őt, felpillantott, majd rögtön azután le is sütötte a szemét. Mintha szégyellné a helyzetét, ami a jelen körülmények között érthető is volt. Testét számtalan helyen vörös és lila nyomok, véraláfutások borították. Rövid, szalmaszínű fürtjei össze-vissza álltak, a szélrózsa minden irányába. Tony egy pillanatig tétlenül szemlélte, majd odasietett hozzá, hogy eltávolítsa a szájából a rongydarabot.

Tony hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy az agyában tobzódó rengeteg kérdés közül melyiket tegye fel elsőként.

 

\- Elnézést... Jól van? - kezdte kicsit esetlenül, aztán a következő pillanatban rádöbbent, hogy ez lehetett jelenleg a leghülyébb kérdés, amit feltehetett.

 

\- Kérem, uram... Én ezt nem akartam... - hebegte az ismeretlen zavarodottan. - Én... Sajnálom, uram. Megpróbáltam... Megpróbáltam őt feltartóztatni, de képtelen voltam...

 

 _Ez a hang... Annyira ismer_ _ő_ _s..._ Ekkor pedig Tony agyába egy számára nagyon abszurd gondolat furakodott be. _Nem_ _, a_ _z lehetetlen_ _!_ _Vagy mégis?_

 

\- Jarvis?

 

\- Igen, én vagyok. Bocsásson meg, Loki tette! Most is itt van valahol. Én... én képtelen voltam feltartóztatni. Valahogy emberré változtatott... - A jelenlegi helyzetében láthatóan képtelen volt egy értelmes mondatot megalkotni.

Úgy tűnt, teljesen hatalmába kerítette a rettegés, tekintete fátyolosan, segélykérően meredt a milliárdosra.

 

Tony képtelen volt feldolgozni mindazt, ami vele történt. A kérdések egymás után lepték el elméjét, miközben azon igyekezett, hogy összpontosítani és cselekedni tudjon. Faggatózni még ráér majd később is.

 

\- Jarvis, egy pillanat és kisza... - mondata itt félbeszakadt, hiszen alig hogy megfordult, egy éles tüskeszerű fém szegeződött az ádámcsutkájának. Reflexei nem hagyták cserben, mozdulata még azelőtt félbe maradt, mielőtt a csillogó fém tüske átmetszette volna a gégéjét. Tekintete Loki impozáns fegyverére, majd szarvas sisakjára siklott. Ezt követte sötét, méregzöld tekintete, melyben hihetetlen mértékű bosszúvágy csillogott.

 

\- Meglepetés, Anthony – szólt Loki hideg tekintettel. - Jó újra látni téged.

 

\- Takarodj innen, vagy... - Tony nem tudta hogyan befejezni a mondatát.

 

\- Vagy? Vagy felveszed a páncélt és azzal küzdesz ellenem? - Loki észveszejtően lassan kezdett sétálgatni körülötte, amiről a jelenlegi helyzetében Tonynak a macska-egér játék jutott eszébe; tulajdonképpen az is volt. - Vedd észre, hogy teljesen védtelen vagy! A segítőd megpróbált engem kiiktatni, de végül félreállítottam ugyanúgy, ahogy minden elemet, ami megpróbál meggátolni a céljaim elérésében.

 

Tony kezei ökölbe szorultak, körmei belevájtak a saját húsába. Ellenfele megtalálta a módját, hogy sakkban tartsa őt. Gondolatai őrülten cikázni kezdtek, megfelelő alternatíva után kutattak, aminek a segítségével valahogy likvidálni tudta volna Lokit, ám sajnos nem járt sikerrel.

 

\- Miért jöttél? - Egy azon kérdések közül, amiket akkor szándékozott feltenni, amikor már tényleg nem talál kiutat a jelenlegi helyzetéből.

 

A gonosztevő éppen a mögötte lépkedett, mikor a kérdést követően váratlanul sápadt ujjak fonódtak a torka köré. Tony tüdejében hirtelen bent rekedt a levegő, szívverése pár pillanat alatt hihetetlenül felgyorsult. Érezte, ahogy talpai alól lassan eltűnik a biztonságot nyújtó talaj. Lábai biztos pont híján a levegőben kalimpálnak. A jégóriás a torkánál fogva emelte őt olyan magasságba és távolságba, ahol Tony már a tanúja lehetett annak, amint Loki tekintete pár árnyalattal sötétebbre vált, ezután pedig pupillája hirtelen elnyeli az írisze nagy részét. Tonynak a látványra végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

 

\- Megölhetnélek, valóban. Megfordult a fejemben, ne aggódj. Kivégezhettem volna a szolgádat is azok után, amiket ellenem cselekedett. - Hangjában valami nosztalgikus jelleg ütötte fel a fejét. - De nem tettem, és ezért igazán hálásak lehetnétek nekem – vetette oda, ujjaival még mindig Tony nyakát markolva, nem engedve annak szorításán. - De mégis miféle cél vezethetett engem Midgardra azok után, hogy olyan rémesen megcsúfoltatok, teheted fel a kérdést magadban?Egyszerű: szórakozni akarok.

 

Mikor Tony jócskán híján volt az éltető levegőnek, s már színes karikák és pontok táncoltak a szeme előtt, a szorítás váratlanul engedett, ezután pedig ő maga, mint egy zsák, Jarvis előtt alig pár méterre a padlóra rogyott.

 

 _Öregem, látogattál volna el egy kaszinóba vagy bordélyba_ gondolta, ám megszólalni nem mert és nem is tudott volna a jelenlegi helyzetében.Pillanatnyilag azon igyekezett, hogy teste oxigénigényét kielégítse, valamint a rátörő köhögőrohamokat csillapítva visszanyerje eredeti állapotát.Mikor felnézett, Loki már álló helyzetbe tornázta Jarvist.

 

\- Csodálatos teste van, nem? - kérdezte csevegő hangnemre váltva Loki, végigsimítva Jarvis oldalán, aki még jobban reszketni kezdett a hideg érintésre. A bajkeverő gesztusában valami élveteg perverzió öltött testet abban a pillanatban, ahogy érintését követően lassan végignyalt pengevékony felső ajkain. - Ez a kifogástalan külső szinte hívogatja az embert, hogy sebet ejtsen rajta. Ehhez a halvány, puha bőrhöz tökéletesen illenének a rubin vérpatakok, mondjuk itt – bökött fegyverével Jarvis csípőjére a zöld szemű.

 

Tonynak a mozdulatot követően megfagyott a vér az ereiben.

 

\- Ne bántsd – adta meg magát, majd térdeire támaszkodva megpróbált felegyenesedni, ám valami idegen erő ezt nem engedte.

 

\- Ne mozdulj! Bejön, ha előttem térdelsz és könyörögsz a társad életéért. Engedd meg, hogy még egy pár perc erejéig gyönyörködjem ebben a nem mindennapi látványban – Hegyes jogarával most a Jarvis nyakán lévő, hevesen lüktető érre bökött. Tony agyában akaratlanul is számtalan kép jelent meg Jarvisról, amint riválisa a szeme láttára az őrületig kínozza. Hihetetlen fájdalom és keserűség járta át a gondolattól. Ezek voltak azok az igen ritka pillanatok, amikor úgy érezte, ideje semmibe vennie a büszkeségét, mert máshogy talán nem úszhatják meg élve az esetet. Ha Jarvis élete nem forgott volna kockán, jelen pillanatban valószínűleg megint egy őrült elhatározás alanyaként nézett volna szembe a végzetével, most azonban alávetve magát ellenfele akaratának, visszavonult a kockázattól.

 

\- Kérlek, engedd el Jarvist! Őt én alkottam. Ha valakit meg akarsz büntetni, itt vagyok én – esdekelt Tony, tekintetét a padlónak szegezve.

 

_Legalább Jarvisnak ne essen baja... Vedd le róla a kezed!_

 

\- Nagyon kedves gesztus ez tőled, de sajnos nem kárpótol semmiért a múltban történt események után. - Loki szeme kissé összeszűkült, jogarának hegyét Jarvis csupasz mellkasának nyomta. - Hadd vegyek egy kis elégtételt, Anthony! Lásd, miként áll át Jarvis az én oldalamra,és miként engedelmeskedik az én parancsaimnak!

 

Vakító kék fény villant. Tony kénytelen volt behunyni a szemét, majd a következő pillanatban, amikor a ragyogás semmivé lett, Jarvis írisze és pupillája üres, természetellenes kékséggé homályosult.

 

\- Ne! - üvöltötte kétségbeesetten a milliárdos. - Mit műveltél vele?

 

Loki mosolyában kegyetlenség és elégedettség tükröződött, majd a szőke haját megragadva durva csókot nyomott annak fakó ajkaira. A következőt viszont már Tony ex-cimborája kezdeményezte. A kötél szorítása lassan engedett a csuklója körül, így ujjait Loki mellkasára helyezhette.

 

A feltaláló képtelen volt megszólalni. A gyötrelem ezúttal sokkal mélyebbről jött, mint amire számított. Vetélytársa marka valahogy belül kezdte el összeroppantani. Minden egyes csókkal, érintéssel, amit élete legfontosabb létezőjével váltott.

 

\- Ki a gazdád, Jarvis? - szakította meg a csókot a bajkeverő, kérdését mintegy újabb tőrként használva, amivel Tony szívtájékát célozta meg.

 

\- Rendelkezzen felettem, Loki Laufeyson nagyúr – A penge célt ért és Jarvis illendően meghajolt új gazdája előtt. - Bármit megteszek, hogy ön jól érezze magát itt, Midgardon.

 

\- Remek – pillantott le a még mindig a földön térdelő Tonyra, győzelemittas mosollyal az arcán. - Készítsd elő!

 

Végre képes volt mozogni, de ez nem vigasztalta. Jarvis a meggyszínű nyakkendőjét fejtette le róla, majd az inggombjait bújtatta ki sorban, egymás után. Még mindig nem tért egészen magához. Annyira váratlanul érte az imént történtek sorozata, hogy alig két perccel később volt csak képes újra felfogni a jelen eseményeit. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy jól felépített, ijesztően valósághű rémálomban. Szinte várta már, hogy egyszer csak felriadjon és ziháló alakját puha selyemágynemű ringassa jóleső nyugalomba. Ez azonban sajnos percekkel később sem történt meg.

 

\- Jarvis, mire készülsz? Miért csinálod ezt? - pillantott a nyurga, világos hajzatú férfira.

 

Kérdései megválaszolatlanok maradtak, amaz pedig némaságba burkolózva a kiadott parancs végrehajtásán ügyködött. Óvatosan kibújtatta az öltönyéből, ezt követően pedig áttért az altestét fedő ruhaneműk eltávolítására. A művelet végén már csak Loki testét fedte ünnepélyes, asgardi öltözék.

Ott állt Jarvis és Loki előtt, anyaszült meztelenül, körülöttük a szokatlanul hűvös, már-már fagyos levegő.

 

\- Foglalj helyet, Anthony! - szólt a szőke, ám a megszólításból tudta, hogy nem az ex-mesterséges intelligenciája szólt hozzá a maga akaratából. Ez is csak egy volt Loki undorító trükkjei közül. Ennek ellenére engedelmeskedett, hiszen nem tudott a jelen pillanatban ennél jobb döntést hozni. Amint az alfele az ülőrészhez ért, karjait és lábait egy erő az ülőalkalmatossághoz szíjazta és a száját is felpeckelték.

 

\- Kezdődjön a játék, Jarvis! - Loki kényelmesen helyet foglalt egy illúzióból tákolt fekete bőr kanapén.

 

Tony érezte az emberré vált mesterséges intelligencia súlyát a térdein, ahogy az szemből az ölébe ül. Kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint egyik-másik merészebb álmában, amikor Jarvis ugyanúgy emberi testben próbálta meg elcsábítani ilyen-olyan módszerrel. Sokszor megpróbálta elképzelni őt emberként, mi több, meg is fordult a fejében, hogy fizikai valót alkot számára, de álmában sem hitte volna, hogy ilyen gyönyörű testben láthatja majd őt viszont.

 

A bőre sápadt volt, a zúzódásokat leszámítva hibátlan, testfelépítése kissé izmos, de nyúlánk. Gyér testszőrzete kis nőies jelleget kölcsönzött külsejének, de eddigi élete folyamán alig találkozott olyan férfival, aki ilyen szintű esztétikai élményt tudott volna neki nyújtani. Simogatása olyan volt, mintha tollpihék peregtek volna le Tony bőréről, nyelve és ajkai a füle mögötti részt ízlelték, kínzó lassúsággal haladva egyre lejjebb, az ütőere felé.

 

 _Ez a pillanat sajnos nem a legtökéletesebb a szeretkezéshez_ _,_ állapította meg spontán, és pár pillanat erejéig elmerengett azon, hogy szeretkezett-e életében valaha egyáltalán. Minden bizonnyal nem, de Jarvisszal majd egyszer szívesen kipróbálná.

 

Míg a szőke egyik keze a mellkasát és a tarkóját simogatta, a másik a combjai közét vette szemérmetlenül célba, majd beljebb érve a férfiassága körüli területet. Tony a másik kulcscsontjának döntötte a homlokát. Hihetetlenül jólesett neki, ahogy Jarvis kényezteti és a testének is egyedülállóan vonzó aromája volt, mely enyhe bódulatba ringatta a milliárdost. Felnézett a kifejezéstelen arcra, egyenesen az üres szemekbe.

 

 _Olyan nagyszer_ _ű_ _lenne, ha tényleg önmagad lehetnél és önként adnád oda magad nekem_ _!_

 

Érezte, ahogy egyre jobban ellazul, majd testében a vér egy bizonyos helyre összpontosul. Ha a száját szabadon hagyták volna, még meg is csókolta volna Jarvist. Érezte, ahogy a markáns kéz a férfiasságára fonódik és ő maga hangosan zihálni kezd a hirtelen érintésre. Hol szorosan, hol kevésbé tartotta a markában... Jarvis őrült lassúsággal mozgatta a kezét a férfiasságán, majd Tony szemei egyszerre felpattantak, mikor Jarvis súlya már nem nehezedett a combjaira. Lenézett. A férfi előtte térdelt. Tony tudta, hogy mire készül, szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, majd egyszerre szorosra zárultak, mikor egy meleg és nedves nyelv siklott végig a makkján.

 

Felnyögött. Érezte, ahogy egy izzadtságcsepp legördül a halántékán, majd a száját tartó ruhadarab felissza azt. Beleremegett az érzésbe, amit Jarvis ajkai és szájüregének forrósága nyújtottak neki, majd a remegés a következő pillanatokban kiterjedt minden jelenleg megkötözött tagjára. Irreálisan mélyen magába fogadta a férfiasságát, Tony pedig úgy hitte, ezzel a technikával csupán alig fél perce van hátra az orgazmusig. Valószínűleg nem tévedett, ugyanis Loki ebben a pillanatban megtörte a kettejük, de főleg Tony körül kialakult intim légkört. Az időzítés Tony szempontjából nem is lehetett volna rosszabb, de meztelen Jarvis ide vagy oda, Loki is ott volt, és így semmiféleképpen nem lehetett volna igazán meghitt légkört teremteni.

 

\- Elég! – parancsolta szárazon. - Hozzám!

 

Jarvis szó nélkül felállt, majd hátat fordítva Tonynak, pár kecses lépés megtétele után helyet foglalt Loki jobb térdén.

 

\- Nyújts szép kilátást Tonynak, Jarvis – kérlelte a maga mézesmázos hangján a bajkeverők istene, majd, mihelyst az szélesre tárta combjait, láthatóvá vált méretesre duzzadt férfiassága. - Hadd lássa ő is, hogy milyen hatással vagyok rád.

 

Pókszerű kezét Jarvis hímtagjára fonta, majd szorosan tartva azt, ütemesen mozgatni kezdte rajta az ujjait. A szőke férfi teste már az első pár mozdulat alkalmával kis ívben megfeszült, ajkai elnyíltak, ahogy egy néma kiáltás elhagyta a torkát.

 

\- Csak nem érzékenyek vagyunk? - kérdezett vissza gonosz vigyorral Loki, majd áldozata füléhez hajolva, suttogva folytatta. - Ne aggódj, nem hagylak elmenni.

 

Tony egyre nehezebben lélegzett, ahogy kettejük ténykedését, és főleg Jarvis arckifejezését figyelte. Már a sokadik izzadtságcsepp szántott végig a bőrén, és úgy érezte, mintha az egész testét tetőtől talpig lángok közé dobták volna.

Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha egy férfi is olyan hatással lesz majd az érzékeire, mint Jarvis. Egyáltalán, rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy egy azonos neművel szexuálisan érintkezzen, habár hatással volt férfiakra és nőkre egyaránt. De J az ő szemében másnak bizonyult.

 

Egyetlen reménye a jelenlegi helyzetében az volt, hogy nem kell majd örömökben részesítenie Lokit. Bízott abban, hogy csak ők lesznek az élő show szereplői és az nem ölt majd interaktív jelleget.

 

Jarvis zihálása betöltötte az egész műhelyét. Hangja mindig is izgatóan hatott Tonyra, de ezúttal az audiovizuális ingerlés még inkább hatásosnak bizonyult.

 

\- Loki... nagyúr... én... - zihálta a szőke, mikor Loki egyszerre abbahagyta eddigi tevékenységét és egy hirtelen mozdulattal letaszította őt a földre.

 

\- Oldozd el és hozd ide! – vetette oda, miközben ő maga éppen saját férfiasságának kiszabadításán ügyködött. Nem vette le a szemét a szőkéről akkor sem, amikor az neki háttal éppen Tony lábánál guggolt, hogy parancsát teljesítve annak végtagjait szabaddá tegye. Mindezt szánt szándékkal, hogy ismételten végigpásztázhassa és tekintetével felfalhassa az ex-kódhalmaz fizikai valóját, különös tekintettel az ágyéki részére.

 

Jarvis eloldozta, kivette a szájából az ekkorra már igencsak nedvessé vált rongydarabot, azt követően pedig Loki elé vezette. A barna szemű eközben az ajkait nedvesítette a sok nyálveszteség után. Idegesen végigsimítva borzas kecskeszakállán a tőle telhető legnagyobb bátorsággal Loki tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját.

 

\- Jobb is, hogy felkészíted magad – mosolygott gúnyosan mélyen a szemébe nézve az isten. Tony állta a tekintetét. - Jarvis, segíts neki!

 

Az említett, aki mellette állt, egy mozdulattal maga felé fordította őt és a tarkójánál átölelve megcsókolta. Olyan szenvedélyesen, olyan mohón, olyan vágyakozóan, hogy Tony önkéntelenül is felnyögött. Úgy ízlelte azokat a vértelen ajkakat, úgy szomjazta, mint valami édes gyümölcsöt, amiből életében csak egyszer ehet az ember. Képtelenség volt nekik ellenállni.

 

\- Tökéletes - konstatálta a trükkmester, szavait követően pedig Tony sajnálatára ajkaik szétváltak. - Gyere, Anthony, térdelj elém!

 

A feltaláló reménye ezzel a felszólítással véglegesen szertefoszlott.A parancs elhangzott, a szólított pedig képtelen volt megtenni. Egyszerűen nem mozdultak a térdei. A gondolat, hogy Loki férfiasságát a szájába vegye, visszataszító volt. Undorító. Gusztustalan. Hányni tudott volna tőle.

 

Sosem érezte magát ennyire megalázottnak. Ott állt vagy fél percig ki tudja, mire várva, mikor az isten csettintett egyet és rúgást érzett a térdhajlatában, amitől előre esett, egyenesen egy arasznyira a bajkeverő pompás öltözékéből kikandikáló, sápadt hímtagja előtt.

 

\- Ha csak egyetlen durva érintéssel is illetsz, nem találod többet életben Jarvist, arra mérget vehetsz – fenyegetőzött, majd lágyabb hangnemben folytatta. - Szopjál szépen, Anthony! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a farkamat teljes egészében be tudja fogadni az a nagy szád.

 

\- Uram, foglalkozzam addig a péniszével? - ajánlotta fel készségesen a szőke.

 

\- Köszönöm kérdésed – szólt elmélázva Loki, a milliárdos lábai közét pásztázva. - A mostani méretére való tekintettel igen erősen ajánlott. Gondoskodj róla mélyrehatóan!

 

Érezte, ahogy Jarvis kezei ismét az ő már csak félig kemény férfiasságára fonódnak, majd, ahogy a csókjaival egyre beljebb halad a farpofáitól kezdve az ánusza felé. Egy pillanatra megtorpant.

 

Loki riválisára emelte a tekintetét, majd erőszakosan a hajába markolt és megcsókolta. A csók híján volt minden romantikának és gyengéd érzelemnek. Várhatóan szenvedélyes volt és Tony még élvezte is volna, ha nem a bajkeverők istene a másik fél. Pár perc múlva ajkait véresre szaggatta Loki durva csókja, ám a milliárdos nem adta meg az örömöt neki, hogy a fájdalom akár egy halvány jelét is mutassa a durva gesztust illetően.

 

\- Ne ellenkezz, Stark! - szólt, miközben a Tony ajkaiból kibuggyanó vérrel igyekezte vörösre festeni a férfi duzzadt ajkait. - A magamévá teszlek, ha akarod, ha nem. Ha engedelmeskedsz, talán megesik rajtad a szívem és kevésbé lesz kellemetlen. Csak rajtad áll. Vedd a szádba és dolgozz az ügyön!

 

Tony kelletlenül megragadta az átlagoshoz képest nagyobb hímvesszőt, majd óvatosan az ajkai közé csúsztatta. Erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy ne kezdjen el öklendezni a gondolatra. Jobbnak látta inkább figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy éppen egy férfival művel ilyenfajta dolgokat. Főleg az egyik legnagyobb ellenségével. Főleg Lokival.

 

 _Huszonnégy_ _órával ezel_ _ő_ _tt, ha valaki azt mondta volna, hogy lecidázom Lokit, helyben kiröhögtem volna és elküldtem volna a kurva anyjába._

 

\- Mélyebbre – utasította követelődzően a fekete hajú, sápadt férfi. - Azt akarom, hogy teljesen elnyelj!

 

Tony nem volt képes többre. Érezte, teljesítménye messze elmarad az elvárttól, de nem tudott öklendezés nélkül többet magába fogadni a kemény, lüktető húsból.

 

Loki valószínűleg sejthette ezt, ennek ellenére azonban kíméletlenül nyomta lejjebb a tarkójánál fogva, amitől a férfi reflexei hevesen tiltakozni kezdtek a testét érő atrocitás ellen. Úgy érezte, sem lélegezni, sem gondolkozni nem tud pillanatnyilag. Megfullad, ha nem jut menten levegőhöz az erős öklendezési rohamairól nem beszélve.

 

 _Úgy fogok meghalni, mint egy rossz sorsú kurva. Egy fasszal a torkomban döglö_ _m_ _meg, ráadásul a saját tornyomban_ _,_ futott át Tony agyán a keser ű gondolat. V _ége lehetne már ennek a napnak, igazán_ _!_

 

Az isten combjaira támaszkodva ellökte magát, majd a következő pillanatban egy méretes ütés tulajdonosa lett, amit a jobb felére, közvetlenül a bordái alá szántak. A fájdalom áramütésszerűen terjedt szét az egész testében.

 

\- Még szopni sem tudsz rendesen? - ordította fennhangon, félig kijelentésnek szánva az előbbi kérdését. - Jarvis! Cserélünk!

 

\- Uram, még nem fejeztem... - kezdte volna, de Loki ráordított.

 

\- Nem érdekel! Használd a száját – utasította, majd felállt.

 

Tonyt, aki eddig négykézláb térdelt, most felrángatták, majd testét deréktól felfelé derékszögben előredöntötték. Előtte Jarvis, aki az egyik oldalsó munkaasztalon elhelyezkedve tökéletes magasságban volt ahhoz, hogy Tony előrehajolva elérje a péniszét.

 

Tony megtámaszkodott a tömör fa munkaasztalon, érezte Jarvis fogását a csuklóin. Csak az ajkait használhatta. Felpillantva még mindig az az üres, érzelemmentes tekintet nézett vissza rá. Tony ezekben a pillanatokban érezte úgy, hogy jobb lenne, ha Loki inkább megölné, mintsem ilyen módszerekkel megcsúfolná.

 

Szájába vette Jarvis sápadt, kék erektől duzzadó férfiasságát és mélyen legbelül remélte, hogy a valódi barátja érez valamit ezekből a finom érintésekből. Lassan mozgatta a fejét fel és le, míg valami keményet érzett a hátsó felének dörzsölődni. Egy pillanattal később a hirtelen belenyilalló fájdalom hatására kis híján összecsuklott a teste, amint Loki pénisze átnyomakodott az izmai között. Érezte, ahogy könnyek törnek elő a szemhéja alól, majd Jarvis hihetetlenül sápadt bőrére cseppennek. Fájdalmas nyögés szökött fel a torkából, légzése szaporává vált.

 

_Ez a szemét... Legalább használt volna síkosítót..._

 

Könnyei tovább áztatták a bőrét, mikor a kemény pénisz mélyebbre hatolt a testében. Úgy érezte, az alfele menten szétszakad, amint az éles, lüktető fájdalom egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált.

 

Igyekezett arra koncentrálni, nehogy a durva lökések hatására felsértse valahol a szőkét, aki ismételten az orgazmus határán időzött. Az eddigiekből ítélve hihetetlenül érzékeny lehetett.

 

\- Pont erre számítottam – szólt lihegve, perverz élvezettel a hangjában Loki. - Bizonyára senki nem dugta meg még a segged, Stark, pedig már igazán rád fért volna.

 

Jarvis teljes extázisba került, ahogy egyre közelített gyönyöre tetőpontja felé, pénisze pedig hihetetlen méretűre nőtt Tony szájában. Akkorára, hogy félő volt, fogaival felsérti az érzékeny bőrt. Ennek elkerülése érdekében igyekezett még a jelenleginél is nagyobbra nyitni a száját, majd ajkaival ráfeszült az előváladéktól csöpögő, meg-megrángó hímtagra.

 

\- Nagyúr... Kérem... – hörögte Jarvis.

 

\- Csak nyugodtan – bólintott halálos nyugalommal a bajkeverők istene, majd Tony bőrébe markolva ismét lökött egyet, hogy mélyebbre juthasson a szűk testben.

 

Jarvis a volt gazdája tarkójára csúsztatta bal kezét, majd a másikon támaszkodva egy hangos, mély hangfekvésű sóhaj kíséretében elélvezett. Tony, felpillantva végig figyelte a szőkét és hihetetlenül izgatónak találta az izzadtságtól finoman fénylő, világos bőrét, leszámítva a Loki által okozott elszíneződött ütésfoltokat a testén, a pirosló arcot, az ajkakat, melyekbe az orgazmus előtt belevájtak porcelánfehér fogai. Úgy volt tökéletes, ahogyan előtte ült, anyaszült meztelenül. A feltaláló pár nyeléssel eltüntette az élvezet bizonyítékát, majd az érzékeny tagot finoman kicsúsztatta a szájából. Már csak sajgó hátsó felével kellett törődnie, míg Jarvis, alig egy percet hagyva magának visszatért, hogy a lábai közt térdelve kezelésbe vegye Tony igencsak merev szervét.

 

\- Egy percet adok, Jarvis – szólt parancsolóan Loki, majd kihúzta tekintélyes méretű férfiasságát Tony testéből és a férfi elé sétált.

 

A szőrtelen hímtag az izgatás hatására sötétvörös színezetet kapott.

Tony érezte, hogy teste menten felrobban a kéjtől. Jarvis gondoskodásának hála már csak pillanatok választották el a beteljesüléstől.

 

\- Nyisd ki a szád! - szólította fel Loki és ő önkívületében engedelmeskedett. Meleg, sós-fémes élvezet spriccelt a szájába és egyúttal távozott a testéből. Érezte, ahogy Jarvis eltávolodik tőle.

 

Loki ejakulátuma tetemes mennyiségű nyállal együtt a műhely hideg fémpadlóján landolt.

 

Nem jutott ideje feleszmélni. Loki csizmája az arcát a padlón lévő testnedvkavalkádba nyomta. Orra fájdalmasan koppant a fém felületen.

 

\- Nyaljátok fel! - Hangja enyhén megremegett, de még a jelen körülményekhez képest így is tele volt határozottsággal.

 

 _Hihetetlenül jól tartja magát orgazmus után_ _,_ észrevételezte tényszerűen Tony, még mindig a koponyáján érezve Loki lábbelijének talprészét. Érezte a vér szagát, ahogy a melegség a padlón lévő tócsába szivárog.

 

\- Forogjon a nyelved! - érezte a nyomást a koponyáján.

 

Tony oldalra pillantva láthatta, amint Jarvis nyelve máris az ondó, nyál és vér keverékébe lefetyel. A gyomra megint tiltakozni kezdett, de társára gondolva és figyelmét másfelé irányítva pár nagyobb nyalással eltávolította a szenny nagy részét.

 

\- Fényesre! Egy csepp se vesszen kárba!

 

Tony már a saját vérét nyalta fel a padlóról, mikor a nyomás alig egy perc múlva megszűnt. Mikor felpillantott, Loki éppen a sliccével bíbelődött.

 

\- Köszönöm a show-t, amit a tiszteletemre adtatok – szólt negédes mosollyal az isten, majd jeges tekintete a barna hajúra siklott. - Stark, az akaraterődön és a lelkesedéseden majd még csiszolunk. Ne feledjétek: egy szót se a mi játszadozásainkról, különben sok élet látja kárát a ti fecsegéseteknek.

 

Azzal ismét megérintette Jarvis mellkasát, majd éles kék fénysugár kíséretében semmivé lett.

 

Tony pár pillanatig még arra a pontra meredt, ahol az imént a jégóriás állt, majd hangos öklendezés és zokogás törte meg a beálló terhes csendet.Jarvis négykézláb nézte maga előtt gyomrának egykori tartalmát, majd erősen koncentrált, az undor és a szagok hatására ne jöjjön ki belőle egy újabb adag.

 

\- Nem lehet... Nem... Megtettem... Nem... – rebegte halkan.

 

Tony odakúszott a szőke háta mögé, majd karjait átkulcsolva annak hasa előtt, fejét oldalra fordítva a másik gerinccsigolyái mellett nyugtatta. Nem sűrűn hallott férfit sírni, de akkor, a hallottak nyomán összeszorult a szíve.

 

\- Ssh... Nyugodj meg, J. – A milliárdos óvatosan simogatta a másik hasfalának puha bőrét. Érezte, ahogy az izmok össze-összerándulnak az újabb rátörő sírásroham hatására. - Tudom, hogy hirtelen jött. Nekem is. Elhiheted, hogy még ebből a látszólag egyirányú helyzetből is van kiút. Kitalálunk valamit.

 

\- Végignéztem az egészet – ordította sírástól elfúló hangon. - Segítettem neki... Övé volt a testem... Undorodom magamtól... Ott voltam bent és csak ordítottam...

 

\- Gyere, Jarvis – invitálta gyengéden a feltaláló a másikat. - Fürödjünk le és utána még beszélgethetünk, ha gondolod. Tisztítsuk meg magunkat ettől a mocsoktól. Hidd el, neked is jobb lesz.

 

Tony álló helyzetbe tornázta magát. Érezte, ahogy a hihetetlen, lüktető fájdalom a végbélnyílása táján még intenzívebbé válik, valamint a térdeit is átjárja valami éles, szúró érzet. Halkan felszisszent, ajkai kissé megrándultak.

Elnézett a hatalmas üvegablak felé. A napfény újra utat tört magának a felhők mögül. Meleg, aranyszínű fénysáv világította meg a helyiség nagy részét, beleértve azt a szobarészt is, ahol Jarvis sápadt, megkínzott alakja hevert.

 

Kezét társa felé nyújtva felsegítette őt a padlóról. Érezte, ahogy barátja teste meg-megrándul a sírástól.Meglepetten nyugtázta, hogy a szőke férfi durván egy fejjel magasabb nála. Ezt eddig valahogy nem sikerült realizálnia.Az arcára felnézve láthatta, amint Jarvis hunyorogni kezd az erős fény hatására. Az íriszeit érő fénypászmák jégkékre színezték a szemeit.

 

A felső szintre tartottak, egyenesen az elegáns stílusú fürdőszobába. Az aránylag nagy helyiségbe lépve annak jobb oldalán egy többszemélyes, hófehér masszázskád terpeszkedett. Azzal szemben két mosdórész aranyozott csaptelepekkel, fölötte gigantikus méretű tükör. A kád mögött pedig egy masszázs funkcióval ellátott zuhany foglalt helyet, melyben kényelmesen elfért volna akár három ember is.A tükrök a velük szemben lévő ablakokból áradó napfényt visszaverték, fényárba borították a berendezést.

 

A páros, miután véglegesen megszabadult a gyomorforgató utóízektől, hála a fogmosásnak és a szájvíznek, automatikusan a zuhany felé vette az irányt. Tony behúzta az átlátszó üveget maguk mögött, majd beállította a víz hőmérsékletét, hogy társának is megfelelő legyen. Most volt először intim közelségben Jarvishoz olyan módon, hogy az külsős befolyás nélkül önként birtokolhatta a testét.

 

Tony leemelte a polcról a tusfürdőts flakont, nyomott egy nagyobb mennyiséget a markába, majd átadta azt a másiknak. Görcsös, sokkolt teste pár perc múlva elernyedt a meleg vízfolyamok ölelésében, ajkai közül felszakadt egy alig hallható sóhaj.

 

Lopva figyelte, ahogy Jarvis szétkeni a felhabosított, friss illatú tisztálkodószert a testén, majd a vízsugár alá állva, szemeit élvezettel lehunyva lesimogatja a testéről a hófehér habot. A másik csodálattal fordult felé és pásztázta tekintetével a tökéletesre alkotott testet. Kénytelen volt sokadszorra elismerni, hogy ellenfele kitűnő munkát végzett az ő mesterséges intelligenciájának megtestesítésével kapcsolatban.

 

Mikor kiléptek a zuhanytálcáról a puha szőnyegre, Tony önkéntelenül is a vele szemben lévő tükörbe pillantott.Két tenyérnyi, sötétvörös véraláfutás éktelenkedett az oldalán, pont ott, ahová Loki a jogarával suhintott. A férfi elhúzta a száját. A reaktor a mellkasában, mint mindig, most is természetellenes kékséget árasztott magából.

 

Jarvis az újonnan szerzett, hófehér frottír törölközővel itatta fel a testén lévő vízcseppeket, szalmaszőke, borzas fürtjeit törölte szárazra. Alkotója láthatta, amint még mindig barátkozik a testével és annak lehetőségeit próbálja kiaknázni.Mozdulatai néhol kissé gépiesek, szokatlanok voltak. Tony megeresztett egy apró mosolyt, amit Jarvis a törölköző takarásából aligha láthatott.

 

A milliárdos gardróbjába siettek, ahol Tony pár általa is hordott ruhadarabbal ajándékozta meg Jarvist.

 

\- Köszönöm, uram.

 

\- Nem tesz semmit. - Tony halvány mosolyra húzta a száját. - Egyelőre kicsit szűkös lesz, de majd rendelek neked ruhákat a te méretedben. Még ne öltözz fel! Gyere a hálóba, van egy kis dolgunk így, kettőnknek!

 

Finoman beinvitálta a hófehér bőrű férfit a hatalmas franciaággyal, egzotikus növényekkel, puha szőnyeggel berendezett szobába.

 

\- Foglalj helyet Jarvis! - mutatott az ágy felé. - Egy pillanat és rögvest itt leszek, ígérem.

 

Így is volt és Tony magával hozott egy tenyérnyi méretű, lapos tégelyt. Mikor lecsavarta a tetejét, a szőke orrát erős, kámforos aroma csapta meg.

 

\- Ülj nekem háttal, légy szíves!

 

\- Uram – Jarvis habozott, majd egy pillanat múlva engedelmeskedett.

 

\- Nyugodj meg! Én nem tudnék fájdalmat okozni neked – hangzott a szelíd válasz.

 

A következő percben a másik kissé összerezzent, mikor valami hűvöset és nedveset érzett a háta egy kisebb pontján. Tony apró, összefüggéstelen foltokban kente fel a hátára a neonzöld színű krémet, a fizikai bántalmazás pontjait célozva. Gyengéden masszírozta a vörös, véraláfutásos vagy éppen elszíneződött részekbe. Érezte, ahogy Jarvis teste még mindig meg-megremeg, függetlenül az ő érintésétől. Mindezt betudta az őt nemrég ért sokknak.

 

\- Jólesik? - kérdezte Tony.

 

\- Igen – hangzott a tömör válasz.

 

Hosszabb csend állt be a kettejük közt lezajló párbeszédben. Jarvis alig két arasznyi távolságból vizsgálgatta a kézfejeit. Ökölbe szorította, majd elernyesztette őket. Nézte a bőr feszülését, a ráncok simulását. Közelebbről nézve vizsgálgatta a bőrét alkotó apró sejteket, a körömágyát, fényes, kemény felületű körmeit, majd a tenyerén lévő vonalakat tanulmányozta, simogatta ujjaival.

 

\- Miért bántál velem olyan kíméletesen, ha tálcán szolgáltalak fel az ellenségnek? - A szőke halk kérdése egészen váratlanul érte a milliárdost, aki egy pillanatra abbahagyta Jarvis zúzódásainak kenegetését.

 

\- Te is tudod, hogy az nem te voltál – válaszolt, nyugodtsággal a hangjában. - Hiába birtokolja más a tested, én egyszerűen tudom, hogy nem tennél ilyet.

 

Jarvis a hallottakat egy halk sóhajjal nyugtázta.

 

\- Rögtön, miután leadtam neked a vészhívást, Loki lekapcsolt a hálóról – szólt ismét, olyan halkan, hogy Tonynak közelebb kellett hajolnia. - Ezután jött a kékség. Hihetetlen fénysugár, extrém hőhatással kísérve. Úgy éreztem, megvakultam és megsüketültem. Életemben először éltem át fizikai fájdalmat, amit azelőtt elképzelni sem tudtam. Nagy mértékű fájdalmat. Kínt.

 

Tony csendben hallgatta társa reflexióit, semmi esetre sem akarta félbeszakítani. Jobbnak látta, ha az beszámol minden egyes élményéről, így talán sikerül neki valamelyest feldolgozni a múltban történteket.

 

\- Mielőtt hívtalak, megpróbáltam Lokit feltartóztatni, de minden akadályt sikerült elhárítani. Mire eljutott a műhelyig, inkább csak felidegesítettem, viszont megállítani nem tudtam. Elérte a vezérlőegységet. -Hangja az utolsó mondatnál kissé megbicsaklott, majd nyelt egyet és folytatta. - Miután emberré változtatott, megfenyegetett, majd ugyanazt tette velem, amit veled, amikor fuldokolni kezdtél. Hihetetlen gyorsan végzett, majd, mielőtt kettőt pisloghattam volna, már megkötözött és elkezdett rugdosni és ordítozni velem. Nem sokkal utána jöttél te.

 

Tony megint érezte, ahogy elönti a méreg és hatalmába keríti a tehetetlenség. Mégis mit tud tenni a jelen helyzetben? Nem tudta volna megmondani, de abban biztos volt, hogy ha egyszer fordul a kocka, Lokit hasonló kínokban részesíti majd, mint amit Jarvisszal tett.

 

\- Uram... - kezdte, majd a barna hajú irritáltan félbeszakította.

 

\- Légyszi-légyszi, szólíts a nevemen, J! Itt vagy, ember vagy, és ráadásul … - _…egy olyan ember, akihez akár hiszed, akár nem, szerelmi kapcsolat f_ _ű_ _z._ A mondata élbemaradt, inkább csak gondolatban merte befejezni, ez azonban társának is láthatóan feltűnt.

 

\- Ráadásul? - kérdezett vissza Jarvis érdeklődően.

 

\- Nem tök mindegy? - vakkantotta Tony. - Ne uramozz itt nekem, mert rohadtul idegesít! Nyugodtan tegezz le, Jarvis.

 

\- Igenis... T-Tony – hebegte Jarvis félénken.

 

\- Felém fordulhatsz, a hátaddal végeztem - szólt, majd egy pár pillanat múlva hozzátette. - Mit is akartál mondani az előbb? - Ahogy Jarvis tett egy fordulatot, szemben találta magát alkotójával, aki, akárcsak ő maga, meztelenül ült a puha paplanon. Tekintete a sötétbarna szemekről rögtön a férfi ugyancsak sötét szakállára, majd a mellkasában lévő reaktorra siklott. Nem kereste a szemkontaktust.

 

\- A tekinteted... Miért néztél rám akkor olyan furcsa tekintettel? - Jarvis alig láthatóan elpirult. Tony hangtalanul vett egy lélegzetet. A szíve egy árnyalattal mintha gyorsabban dobogott volna.

 

\- Mikor?

 

_Azt akarom, hogy mesélj róla, hogy kimondj mindent! Csak beszélj! Beszélj hozzám!_

 

 _-_ Amikor a tested simogattam és amikor megcsókoltalak... Amikor a számba vettem a férfiasságod. – Szavait az előbbinél kicsivel sötétebb pír kísérte. - Nem bántad, sőt élvezted... De csak akkor, amikor én értem hozzád.

 

A szavakat lassan ejtette ki, szinte ízlelgette, még mindig nem tartva a szemkontaktust Tonyval.

 

\- Jarvis – szólította meg a feltaláló, majd mutatóujját az álla alá helyezve gyengéden felemelte a fejét. Jarvis tüdejében bent rekedt a levegő, ahogy tekintetük olyan hihetetlen közelségben találkozott. Láthatta Tony íriszének furcsa, absztrakt mintázatát, pupillájának finom tágulását, érezhette az általa kilehelt levegő melegségét. - Én... Szeretlek.

 

Jarvis pár percig képtelen volt szóhoz jutni. Csak nézte a másikat, ahogy az próbál valami fogódzót találni a tekintetében, ami megmentheti a verbális halálugrást követően, még mielőtt reménye a földbe csapódik.

 

\- Én is téged. – Megérkezett az ejtőernyő és a magasba emelte. Finoman kifújta az eddig tüdejében rekedt levegőt, ajkai mosolyra húzódtak. Jarvis karját érezte a nyaka köré fonódni és ahogy a szőke megszüntette kettejük közt a távolságot, úgy valami könnyűséget érzett a testében, mintha valóban a fellegekbe emelkedett volna.

 

 

 


End file.
